Legacy of the Moon
by angelfire170
Summary: Bella is the youngest sister of the Charmed One and a daughter of a Hunter in Forks. Bella meets Edward and they don't know about the others secret. While forming a friendship with him she falls in love. But evil starts around and secrets are spilled.B/E
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Stephanie Myers, Constance M. Burge, Eric Kripke and Aaron Spelling own everything else.

Summary: Bella is the youngest sister of the Halliwell sisters and a Charmed One not to mention her father Jonathan Winshester is a hunter who kills creatures of the Supernatural. Bella is transferring schools from Magic School to Forks High and while there Bella finds interest in the Cullens, especially Edward Cullen. Bella strives to keep her secret a secret but there are always demonic problems. But when riots start up in the Underworld as well as the living world, Bella and her sisters must save the world once more with the Power of Four, friendly neighborhood vampires, lovers, Hunters and shapshifters and the rest of the Magical Community from the Source of All Evil.

Sorry guys it took to long remember Supernatural Charmed and Twilight together now

Prologue and Intro: Upon Us

Hello my name is Pandora Isabella Marie Halliwell, but I prefer Bella (from Isabella). Also I should inform you that I'm going to die.

I never pictured how my life would turn out. I always thought I would be single for the rest of my life and be a lonely person. However, that wasn't okay with my 'cupid' brother-in-law and sisters. I always told them tough that it was my life and they shouldn't interfere. The truth was I was afraid. Well, you say, "Why is she afraid?"

The truth is I've been through a lot these nine years, including a guy who held my heart and shattered it. He betrayed be in the most possible way. He almost brought the death of my family. I could never forgive myself if my family got hurt so I closed myself off…

But I will never forget this year. So much has happened to me. Saving the world with my sisters is one thing. Finally getting along with my father and two brothers is another. Meeting the love of my life is a good one too. The list frankly could go on.

So here I am standing in a line ready to fight my enemies. I sighed, looking over at my loved ones hoping that whatever happens we could make through this. I looked up into his intense burning topaz eyes. All I could see in his passionate eyes- were love, hope, and compassion. I leaned over and kissed his lips knowing that we _**would**_ make thought this. And we _**would**_ win.

And I will live my life with my love, heart's keeper. My soulmate Edward Cullen.

But first let go back to when to all these problems happened…


	2. Chapter One: Vision Quest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. None. Zilch**

**Books, TV shows Included in this story: Twilight - Charmed -Supernatural **

**Notes- After Season 8 in Charmed. Middle Os Season 1 of Supernatural**

Legacy of the Moon

Chapter : Vision Quest

"_Bella, look out," a velvety voice called out to me. _

_I turned around just in time to see a demon throwing a fireball at me. I doge it, while doing a cartwheel to my left, narrowly avoiding it, but it singed the sleeve of my favorite hoodie. I looked to the demon responsible of the burn mark in my hoodie and shot him a look of annoyance._

"_Do you know how much a designer hoodie cost these days? You __**JERK**__!" _

_I started to run toward him and projected the thought of me forming a fireball in my hand. I could feel the heat and flames flicker, and lick my hands in a burning yet cooling way and I looked down to my palm and saw a fireball dancing in my hand. I lifted my arm to pitch the fireball at the demon and just as I was about to throw the fireball something, or someone, grabbed my wrist backed held my arm from throwing the fireball. _

_The demon took its queue to leave and disappeared in black smoke. I turned my head to see who was holding me back and give theme a piece of my mind. And what I sight I saw. The person was a boy, more like a man. He had copper hair tousled across his head. He had warm liquefied topaz eyes with specks of a green emerald in them. He held my arm tight and lowered it and pulled me to him into a tight embrace. _

"_Don't do that again Bella. I thought I lost you. Again." _

_This man did not fully realize that I could kick his ass. I mean come on; I was the granddaughter to Penny Halliwell. I am one of the descendents of Melinda Warren. I can do anything._

_Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the boy smashed his mouth to mine. The kiss was soft, but urgent. It was if he was trying to say goodbye in this kiss._

_**"Isabella Halliwell."**_

_I turned my head to see who had called me and interrupted my kiss with the young god in front of me. And I wished I hadn't._

_Darkness and black smoke entered the room and a man stood there with a dark cloak on. He pointed his bony finger at me._

_"It is time."_

"BELLA!"

I awoke from my dream, or vision quest to be more accurate. I looked around my surroundings and notice that I was in the attic of the manor that I still shared with one of my sisters and her family. I looked up from my sitting position and in front of me to see seven people staring at me.

The first person I focused on was my eldest sister Piper and her husband Leo. Then I looked over to my next older sister Phoebe and her husband Coop. Then I looked to my last sister Paige and her husband Henry. Finally I looked to the last person, the young gypsy girl, Carina who was helping me with the vision quest.

I live with my oldest sister and my brother-in-law Piper and Leo Halliwell-Wyatt. We also live with their two sons Wyatt and Chris and new baby daughter Melinda.

There isn't much about me except that I'm an ex-figure skater, play the guitar and piano and I'm also a really good mechanic. Oh, I'm also a witch. Yes, I'm a Wicca witch. My family and I are really the most powerful witches in the world. We're good witches so don't worry. I'm not some green face, or wart nose ugly witch. I have no wands, warts, or broomsticks, and I do not cackle at the moon. They say, "Good Magic respects us and Demons fear us.

I don't think I introduced myself.

]

My name is Pandora Isabella Marie Halliwell, but I prefer Bella from Isabella. It was tradition on my mom's side of the family to name your children beginning something with a P.

When I was born my Grams was so fed up with all the P names she told my mom she was going to call me something else. And she did. When the nurse, who had just came from Italy, called me 'Bella' Grams turned to mom and said Isabella would be my name. And Grams always got her way.

Marie was just the different form of Mary that my mom chose because that was the name of my father's wife before she died. You see my father Jonathan Winchester is a Hunter. Not the type who kill animals either. He's a Hunter who kills he supernatural races.

Like witches. Just like me.

He hates me, because I'm a witch. Well that's what I assume because when I was 7 I saw a man yelling at Grams telling her he wasn't going to let 'her damn me.' And if she did urn me into a monster that he would never come back for me and if I ever met him or his sons on the street don't expect him not to kill _it_. And the worst thing about it was that I thought he was talking about my bunny, Cookie.

Yeah that's how my sister Phoebe found us in the living room with Grams holding tears in her eyes staring at Jonathan while I held on to his legs begging him not to kill Cookie and that I wouldn't take the neighbors carrots to feed him. And Jonathan doing nothing but looking at me like I was the puppy with no home.

"Well, did it work?"

Leave it to Piper to get straight to the point.

I looked past Piper to my very pregnant sister Phoebe and Coop. They fit together like a puzzle. I trusted Phoebe with many things and she knew that, but she failed to mention that my arm would suffer from a 180-degree burn mark. And my sleeve would have a burn hole in it too.

"You didn't tell me it was going to hurt."

I knew I was annoying Piper by totally ignoring her. But I was pretty pissed at Phoebe for not telling me I was going to get hurt.

"I said that you might get hurt," Phoebe retorted back.

"Well some physics you are." I grimaced as the young 16-year-old gypsy Carina attended to my burn mark on my right shoulder. But there was no need for remedies as my mark fully healed in seconds. I grinned in spite of myself. You just had to love magic.

"So what did you see?"

I turned my head to see Paige who, was silent until now and holding her youngest twin sleeping newborn in her arms broke the silence. I sighed frustrated. I honestly didn't want to tell them about the boy. Only though because my sisters would make a big deal about it. I decided I would tell them the half-truth even though I knew I had to tell them the truth sooner or later.

"I saw the same thing I saw last time, and what Phoebe saw in her premonition. Big scary demons, projection fireballs, smoke, and evil old guys. The whole works."

I saw most of my sister and their men tense at the thought of a new evil uprising. I hated it too. I heard a sigh from Leo, my favorite brother-in-law. Leo was more than my sister's husband. Leo was like my older brother, best friend, and I held a fatherly hold for him. Leo actually was not always mortal. He used to be a white-lighter, which is like a guardian angel to good witches and future white-lighters.

They helped guide us to help the innocent people in the world. Leo was a paramedic who died in WWII for saving soldiers lives and The Elders, who are like the counsel for good magic, realized the good he had done and gave him the choice to help more people in the world.

Leo gave being a white-lighter up so he could be with Piper because it was against the rules for witches and white-lighters to be together. Coop was a cupid but because of all the hard work and everything we had given up the Elders gave Phoebe a chance at real love and it worked. Henry was a mortal but Paige loved him no less.

Paige was actually half white-lighter half witch herself. She was the first hybrid in the family. Which she hated when we made fun of her for it. Our mother Patty Halliwell fell in love with her white-lighter Sam and they had Paige but gave her up to protect her.

"So what are we going to do?"

I looked over to my brother-in-law Henry, whom was holding the older twin sister who was awake in his arms. Henry was a parolee officer, which is where Paige and him met. Henry's parolee was Paige's white-lighter charge. Henry and I got along really well when it came to sports. He was also very protective of Paige and their twin daughters, Pandora and Pamela who were at least a few months old.

"We could just wing it. Let the chips fall where they may. See what happens. Things happen for reason-."

"Ok, Coop we get it. We'll let evil come after us like always. No big deal or pressure. Just the way I like it"

Piper was also the sarcasm queen.

I rolled my eyes at Coop and Piper's banter. I sort of agreed with Coop. We need too see how things would turn out. Although Piper had a good point. Why give a demon a chance to kick our butts when where not expecting?

But really, I was nervous about the fireball I projected. I mean I just gotten Projection two days ago. I mean I haven't even mastered Projection as a power yet for crying out loud! I had always had two basic powers before. Force Fields and Mind Shields. Basically I had a physical shield from physical attacks like telekinesis or fireballs. My mind shield stopped mental attacks like telepathy or suggestion.

Piper had the gift of Molecular Immobilization, is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. And she also had Molecular Combustion is the power to give molecules more energy until the point of explosion. This happens rather quickly, and results with the bonds of the molecules breaking.

Phoebe had the gift of Premonition is the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways. She also has Levitation which is the power to magically propel yourself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being. Her final power is Empathy which is the magical ability to experience the emotions of others without direct contact with them, as if they were actually feeling what one was feeling and for the same reasons. Empathy can drive anyone crazy if they were not meant to receive or control it.

Paige's powers include Orbing is the ability to transport yourself with orbs. She also has Telekinetic orbing which is a combination of the orbing and telekinesis powers. She also can heal people, can glamour, sense, cloak, and can speak every language.

I noticed Phoebe looking at me with a-know-it-all-look on her face. I ducked my face and let my hair make a curtain between us. I glanced up when Piper stood up and clapped her hands loudly together.

"OK! Evil is rising again. No biggie we dealt with this before. If I need to remind everybody we all have things to do. Leo I need you to check out he club for me if you will, please. Paige you have a hospital appointment for the twins and you and Henry will be late if you don't go now. Phoebe you and Coop have to go over last details for my niece's room. I have to go check out the restaurant and see how everything is. And Bella you have to get ready for tomorrow. Also can you pick up Wyatt and Chris from school tomorrow?"

I sighed; Piper knew I would do anything for my older sister. "Of course Piper. I'll pick them up, anything for my favorite nephews."

Leo went up and stood behind Piper, who both gave me a warm smile and mumbled a "thank you" before leaving the attic and being followed out by everyone else. I walked over The Book of Shadows.

A Book of Shadows is a witches grimoire, or magic book. in addition to spells and potion recipes, a Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. Important or powerful individuals have their own entries, which typically include specific vanquishing spells.

Our Book of Shadows, which we call The Book of Shadows has been in our family for centuries. I began looking through the book to see if I had missed anything on the gift of projection. I hadn't.

I was really tired so I jumped in the shower and got ready for bed. I walked in my room and got into my warm bed. The aroma of strawberries filled the room and I smiled gingerly. I reached over and grabbed my ipod from my bedside table and turned on Debussy and let Clair de Lune play in my ears.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day.

Tomorrow I would join Forks High School. Fun!


	3. Chapter Two: Let's get it done

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. None. Zilch**

**Books, TV shows Included in this story: Twilight - Charmed - Supernatural**

**Notes- After Season 8 in Charmed. The beginning of Season 2 of Supernatural. **

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.I am so high. I can hear , wherever,No heavenDon't hear they say that a hero could save us,I'm not gonna stand here and wait, _

_I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,Watch as we all fly away…_

I sighed as I wiped the tears from my eyes. This song reminded me so much of Prue. In a few weeks it would really be 6 years. Six years that we lost her. No I shouldn't think of that. Not now.

I looked over at my Nightmare Before Christmas calendar and realized that it would be 6 weeks until the anniversary. It was also three days after I turned 17 and I hadn't gotten one phone call from Charlie Swan, Chief of police of our quaint small town Forks.

He was actually the dad I never had, and he knew about our dirty little secret. He was currently visiting his daughter Stephanie in California with her husband and kids. And he promised he would call but I didn't even get a letter. Nothing. I was so disappointed.

I quickly changed to the next song on my ipod and looked at my alarm clock. It was almost 6:30 in the morning. My first day at Forks High School was almost ready to begin. _Yay! _(Note my sarcasm.)

I got off my bed and decided to get ready. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to wear to day but I decided to make a good impression today. So, I grabbed my black bra and matching boyshorts from my drawer. I made my way to my closet and picked out my dark wash skinny jeans and my LEVI'S white graphic tee- shirt. **(Pictures on my page.)**

I made my way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I lathered my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with my Dove body scrub. I got out and quickly got dressed and then I brushed my teeth with my favorite mint toothpaste.

I walked back to my room while drying my hair with my towel and I hung my towel behind my door when I was done. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I had to admit I kind of looked good.

I picked up my brush and started to brush my hair after adding my John Freda's Frizz Ease products to my hair. My dark coffee brown hair showed red tints in it because of the sunlight pouring threw my opened window.

My chocolate brown eyes shined threw the light even though you could see that my eyes were disheartened. My pale skin made me look sick so I decided to put on some makeup. I applied black eyeliner and peach nude lipgloss and mascara. I didn't need blush only because I blushed every ten seconds over everything.

I waltzed over to my piles of shoes and picked up my favorite Chuck Taylor's black converse high tops and slipped them on. I looked up startled as the new song came on from my favorite heavy metal band Disturbed.

The only thing though was you could not play that kind of music while living with Piper Halliwell. But honestly I didn't care and she hadn't yelled up the stairs yet so I let the song played and laid back down on my bed. I was so engrossed with the song I hardly noticed when two little boys entered my room.

"Auntie Bella, mommy said to tell you to get your lazy butt out of bed." My oldest nephew Wyatt defiantly had his mommy's attitude.

Wyatt was at least four years old with sandy blond hair and glowing blue eyes. He was a small bundle of joy and a powerful kid. Demons tried to kidnap him for years to get his powers. He was part white-lighter (from Leo) and witch (from Piper).

"Yea, yea Auntie Bella." I smiled as I looked to my youngest nephew and Wyatt's three-year-old younger brother Chris. Chris was quite the opposite of Wyatt. Chris had dark brown hair like Piper and green eyes like _her_. He was also a hybrid like Wyatt but half Elder from when Leo became an Elder.

"Alright, I'm up," I replied as I got up from my bed and looked around my room. My room looked cleaner than I last remembered. I smiled as I walked over to Chris and swung him onto my hip. I could hear his soft giggling in my ear.

Wyatt looked up at me with those big cerulean blue eyes. I grinned at him as he grinned at me.

"Auntie Bella, mommy and daddy said you were picking Chris and me up from school today. Is it true?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled a big smile. The kid was full of delight you couldn't help but smile.

"First Wyatt it's 'Chris and I'. Second of course I am. I'm picking you guys up every Friday."

Wyatt and Chris's faces lit up in happiness. They gave a sequel before Wyatt ran off to get his teddy bear, Wuvey. Chris kicked my hip with his feet, silently telling me to let him down. I followed them down they hall and waited for them by the stairs. Wyatt appeared first with his hand tightly around his favorite brown and fuzzy teddy bear. Chris appeared seconds after him with his red soft teddy bear, Luvey.

We smiled at each other before we all walked down the stairs together. I could hear distant noise coming from the dinning room but I didn't care. I was going back to school.

Suddenly as I landed on the last step I heard a loud slap and a distant but loud voice crying out "Piper!" I gave Wyatt and Chris questionable looks but they were already looking at each other that is when I knew that whatever was happening in the dining room they were in on it too.

Before I could say one thing they took off orbing.

"Guys! Your not supposes to use your powers for personal gain!" I whispered-yelled.

I heard a clatter coming from the dinning room again and I took off running looking for the noise. As soon as I stepped into the entryway of the dinning room I was startled when people yelling at me.

"Surprise!"

I was…shocked. I looked around the room and recognized people. All around the room was Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Victor (Piper and Phoebe's father), Wyatt and Chris. The real shock was that Charlie Swan was in the back of the room with a cup a coffee in one hand and a present in the other.

I looked around in shock. I really could not believe this. I looked up as my father made his way towards me, smirking. I looked at Piper and Paige, them smiling merry. Phoebe was the most excited. I threw her an angry glare.

"You knew? You knew he was coming, why he didn't call? And a party; Phoebe? Phoebe you're my sister. You're supposed to tell me things. What kind of sister/psychic are you? And besides how did you manage to keep _this_ a secret? You spill secrets faster than Jimmy Choos go out of stock on Black Friday." I yelled at her as my face turning into a tomato from embracement.

Phoebe gave me a scowl while Henry and Leo gave off a loud laugh. Victor, Paige and Coop gave me amused glances. Piper and Charlie chuckled at me while Chris and Wyatt giggled. Something I was used too was people laughing at me.

"Sure, sure keep on laughing. I'll be laughing harder when I send you all to Timbuktu!" I replied while stomped my foot.

"Did you just stamp your foot? I thought only little girls did that on TV." Henry said while he gave me a playful smile.

I managed to stick my tongue out at him and more laughter erupted in the room.

Charlie had managed give me a hug while he was still holding a cup of 'Starbucks' coffee and the neatly gifted box. I reached over to my Charlie's hand with the coffee in it and swiped it from him. I smirked at his shocked face then he gave me a glare as I took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh good it's black coffee. I hate anything really in coffee. Thanks Charlie; best present ever." I said to him with a Cheshire cat worthy smile. He frowned at me and took the coffee out of my hands but replaced them with the present.

"Here, Happy Belated Birthday." He said curtly.

I sighed as I took a seat at the table next to Piper and Charlie. I ripped through the paper and found a brown cardboard box. I grabbed a butter knife from Henry's hand as payback which he did not like.

Inside was a necklace. It looked like a dog tag but had weird shapes on it.

"Those are runes carved in the necklace." I looked up at Charlie in surprised and kept my eyes on him as he continued. "It's a Norse protection necklace. The runes are EOLH and EIHWAZ, used for banishing and protection. It removes obstacles, promotes friendship, improves luck and builds inner strength for protection. I figure with you starting a new school and fighting demons…"

I smiled at him it was very thoughtful and trust me I need all the help I can get. I was just about to thank him he utter the throw-up words.

"…and every Hunter has at least one protection necklace."

I was…well…confused. You see Charlie was a hunter like my dad. They even did hunts together. But his wife Renee left him with their daughter Stephanie and they fled to Phoenix. After that he never went near a supernatural creature again. Until he found out about us.

We saved him from a werewolf a month after Phoebe and Coop had tied the knot. When he found out about Jonathan being my father and leaving the way he did…well lets just say Jonathan never expected Charlie to have such a colorful vocabulary.

It was an unspoken rule between us. He never mentioned hunters and I wouldn't mentioned Phoenix. He would never cook and I would bring him leftovers. But it was a thoughtful and I could tell he doubted the gift.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I slipped the chain over my neck and wathced the medallion place itself on my chest. I smiled at him and threw my arms around him in a big embraced. He responded back with the same emotion.

"It's great Charlie. I love it." He grinned at me.

"My turn." I looked up at Victor as he held a box up for me.

It wasn't wrapped but had a blue bow on top of it. I took the box, sent Victor a smile and opened the box. I threw my head back and laughed when I saw what was in the box. There win the box was a tee shirt from my favorite movie of all time. I pulled out the white tee shirt with a picture of Jack the Skeleton King with the words 'I'm Your Nightmare' on it.

"I love it Victor. Thank you." I squealed to him. Piper gave me a warm smile and handed me a cup of black coffee to go. I looked at the clock. It was 7:15 and it was a 15 minute drive and I had to find the main office…

I stood up taking a cranberry orange muffin and my coffee with me.

"Sorry to cut this short, but if I don't want to be late on my first day then I better hit the road. Thank you for a great morning and don't forget the leftovers, Charlie." I picked up my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' black Courier bag with Jack printed on it, from Piper, Leo and the boys.

I grabbed my keys and got into my new beat up red ford truck that Phoebe and Coop got me. It was old, rusted, couldn't go over 60 and I loved it. I put my ipod onto my new ijack, a gift from Paige and Henry, and banged my head to 'I Caught Myself' by Paramore.

I walked out of the main office tensed and paranoid. Something was different about that secretary Mrs. Cope but I was determined to find out what it was.

I looked down at my new schedule for the year.

**Period 1…English…Mr. Mason**

**Period 2…History…Mrs. Kelly**

**Period 3… Trigonometry…Mss. Lake**

**Period 4… Spanish…Senorita Luchia**

**Period 5…Lunch…Mr. Lionhearted**

**Period 6…Biology…Mr. Banner**

**Period 7…P.E…Coach Clapp**

"Hey you're the new girl, Pandora Isabella Halliwell right?"

I looked up from the map of the school at the sound of my name. There was a kid Asian descendent who was someone you could describe as the math nerd. Great.

"Um…just Bella, from Isabella" I replied.

"Oh, ok. My name is Eric York. If you needed me for anything," he pointed to himself, " I'm right here for ya babe."

I almost grimaced. Gross.

"How bout where Mr. Mason's room is?" No need to be late.

"Sure" We walked down a few hallways before he stopped at a door. "Here we are. See you later."

"Thanks." I meant it. I opened up the door ready to face my doom.


	4. Author Note Embrace death of loved one

To all those who hate me cause I haven't updated…I'm so sorry.

But my Dad had been sick for months and March 1st he had a massive heart attack…but he was ok they put stents in but Yesterday his blood pressure dropped and he had another heart attack…and he did not make it.

I went to see him Friday and he was moving his eyes and we stared at each other...but i didn't think it would be the last time I would see his big blue beautiful eyes.

My dad was going to be 56 on the 27 this month. My mom is 48. I am 16, 17 in June. My younger brothers are 14, soon 15, and the little guy just turned 11.

This is so hard but I'm going to embrace this…and use this sadness and anger to write because my dad I knew was proud that I was going to be a writer. I'm doing this for him.

But now that I'm sitting in my room I can't help but feel so cold and this house which was full of life just Monday so empty now.

I won't lie…I'm crying and please nobody say he's in a better place….because a better place would be with us. With our family.

Thankyou for all supporting me and my family.

God Bless us all.


	5. I'm Back Baby with Great News!

Hello.

Wow…it's been a long time, huh? I firstly have to thank every single person who sent me messages regarding my father. Thank you so much. You honestly have no idea how much each one meant to me.

I've been through…a lot. First with my friend and then when I lost my dad and then there was too many family issues and graduation and driving and applying for college… it was too much to handle plus with writing on top.

**But I'm back Baby!**

I've seen the sign. NO really. It was a stroke of true fate.

So the day after I graduated from high school my mom took my brothers and I to Orlando Florida to Disney World! So we're there for 10 days and it's our last day in the park and we decide to go to Epcot and do the Tour around the World (consist of Canada, England, France, Morocco, Japan, USA, Italy, Germany, China, Norway and Mexico). They have a kid thing were the kids can get stamps from each country, but my brother started in Germany so I took him all the way back to get the stamps he missed all the way to Canada, while my other brother and mom chilled in Germany while watching people.

On our way back, as we are almost out of France I see my favorite Disney Movie characters…Belle and the Beast! So I jump in line call my brother (cause my mom ignored my call) demanded they come to France with the camera. As I stand in line I almost start crying because Beauty and Beast was my dad and my song and I'm playing with my locket that has the picture of my dad in it (that recently broke on the trip and would not close).

Then it's my turn and as I walk up to Belle and the Beast, and Belle looks down at me and then all the sudden says, "Well who's that handsome man in your locket? You two have the same eyes."

I almost started crying. That's fate. Or it's also really weird. But I'm telling people It'

Twilight x Vampire Diaries x Night World (Untold Tales of the Night) -well sorry but I'm killing this off. I only wrote Fatal Wish (ok halfway. Ok 3 pages!) but to be honest there are way TOO many characters for me to handle. Also if I decide to continue on with it I'm going to wait for Night World 10; Strange Fate (LAST BOOK!) but until then I'm not writing the Untold Tales. Sorry.

Percy Jackson & Charmed crossover – **Oh that is so happening! **This I'm really excited about! I've done all research for Greek and Roman gods (including 3 other mythologies that will be introduced) and of course Wiccan and also another surprise that will be introduced in the second part of the trilogy!

Twilight & Smallvile & Lorien Legacies- Ok…so I'm kicking Twilight out for the Avengers. **Twi-hard fans please don't hack my FF account **but…I'm kind of done with Twilight **(Legacy of Moon Fans see below before leaving page!)** Look I just kind of lost the Twilight inspiration for it but I think Avengers will work better than Twilight. Smallville will be easier now because of it ending (OMGOSH did you guys see that Finale?) and for Lorien Legacies I'll be taking a creative license because the series has six books and there are only 3 out. And I might add some X-men or something. **If I decide to do this it will probably be after I finish Legacy of the Moon and the second part to the Percy Jackson and Charmed crossover.**

Legacy of the Moon- **Yes I am finishing Legacy!** Here's the problem I feel like what I wrote is blah. So it's harder for me to write chapter 4 from what I already have. So here are my options…

Rewrite it but keep to storyline

Or

Pull the rug away from you and totally revamp this story in a way you won't expect (unless you're psychic) but keep to my main idea of the story and in a way that will keep you on the edge of your seats

You all get to decide just PM me or Review the story or use the poll I'm setting up. **The poll will be up until Wednesday, July 11****th ****and Friday July 13****th**** will be the last day for PM or Review suggestions. **

**Remember I know a lot of you will criticize me for letting readers control my story but that's not it. I didn't get 109 views from myself. Being a good writer is not just writing. It's also listening to reviews and suggestions with an open mind. Besides I've put Readers in the ringer for almost 2 and a half years. I want their opinions. So There. :p**

So that's it I guess but I have to thank:

**sprazinko**

**LunarWing**

**Aragorn's little girl Ser**

**xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx**

**kelseycjim**

**Ali V**

**Rosejoanna**

**pinklady34**

**EverlastingMuse**

**xXxprettylittleliarsxXx**

**princess arianna 666**

**chocolatechocolatechip**

**izzofizzopop**

**SmileyOriginalsXD**

**twilight girl104**

**Candi Moonflower**

**cool kid**

**Sunshine Symptom**

**That70sshowlova**

**EverAndAlways**

**LoveAngel91**

**lovelycanibal**

**Lolz2kaii9**

**InuEngland**

**symmasters**

**Vicki219**

**Rose Hathaway9**

**vamped4lifeXXXX**

**jet911**

**necromancer girl**

**BrookeDavisBaker**

**TheTimeLady125**

**Monique**

**Starstrukk by 3OH3**

**wolflover101canadian**

**NativeMoon95**

**tinkerbear10**

**MoJo JoJo**

**Snow Angel5466**

**LHNT**

**Alanna-Banana1987**

**bellibella**

**HufflepuffProud98**

**alize517**

**lovexisxamazing86**

**LoveAngel91**

**NatalieRayne**

**CullenLina**

**saroura92**

**aderrett**

**Loveink93**

**RedEyedSurprise**

**Bowling4real**

**Vero Diaz**

**cottoncandybl52**

**caseyrn12**

**CynthiaaRosee**

**Writer In The Valley**

**Hennesey**

**DizzyIzzyCullen**

**leeny1996**

**Love Angelfire170 xoxo**


End file.
